


Saddle Up Sheen

by CampbellB1994



Series: Staged Fics [2]
Category: Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: COVID-19, Daydreaming, M/M, Phone Sex, Riding, Smut, Wet Dream, Zoom calls, breaking rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Series: Staged Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145702
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Saddle Up Sheen

“Did you really need to say you were going to ride me?” Michael says, after turning the recording off. “Well because I am.” He smirks, winking to the man on the other side of the camera. “You do realise that the country is on lockdown? That means you can’t get to me.” Michael leans forward, the chair shuffling in as he slips his hand into his trousers; David knew the routine by now. “I’ll get through that.” He says, watching as Michael’s eyes close. “How?” He says, letting the question escape his lips. “Well we’d go to a hotel for a business meeting about the show.” He starts, the man shuffling in his seat as he takes hold of himself. “Sounds an important meeting.” Michael’s voice was breathy, seeming to only tease himself. “Oh it is, we need to take measurements for costumes.” David tells the older man. “What will we measure?” Michael bites his lip, opening his eyes just enough to watch David snake his hand into his shorts. “Good boy.” Michael whispers, making the man twitch at the praise. “We’d have to measure all sorts and ourselves. Covid safe you see.” There was a roll of David’s chair as he moved closer to the table. “Have to be safe, especially these days.” Michael’s wrist moves a little faster now. “So we’re in the hotel room, what now?” David clears his throat. “Well we’d be in our underwear, from the measurements.” Michael nods. “Of course.” He lets out a strained moan, David tightening the grip on himself. “You are very hard and off course I need to help you out. Couldn’t let you embarrass yourself.” David purrs, feeling himself get closer. “Is this the part where you ride me?” Michael asks, holding back. “Oh I’m going to ride you so good.” David moans, hand flicking faster. “Tell me.” Michael tells him, toes curling on the floor. “My hands are on that hairy chest of yours whilst I pull at your…” 

“Hair cut.” The producer says to Michael. “But it took me a long time to grow this.” Michael complains, looking away from the camera. “And wouldn’t it make sense for Martin Whitley to have long hair, he is in prison after all.” Michael points out, looking to the producer who sighs. "Think about it at least." They say before looking off in the distance. "I have to go." Micheal nods, taking a sip of his drink as the call hangs up. "Fuck me." He groans leaning back against his desk chair, downing the rest of his drink and closing his eyes.  _ David straddles his hips, both men still clothed but fighting for the friction that they could give each other. "Michael." The man moans, head falling into Michael's shoulder. "Patience." Michael curls his fingers around David's hip, moving them.  _ "Fuck me." David groans looking over to the time. He wanted to surprise Michael but was he good enough for waking up at 4am. 

"National lockdown and my doorbell is still ringing." Michael grumbles to himself, chucking on some clothes before he walks down the stairs. There was a knock at the door irritating him further. "I'm coming!" Michael shouts as he opens the door. "You will be soon." David smiles, suitcase in hand. "You fucking didn't." Michael looks a little confused, not knowing what was reality and what was in his mind. "I needed to get out of that house." David says. "Can I come in? Before your neighbours get..." Michael nods, moving to the side to let David in and closing the door. "Drink?" David nods. "Whatever you've got." David takes off his shoes watching the man walk off to the kitchen. "Wine okay?" Michael turns to see that David had opened his grey jumper. "Are you not cold?" Micheal smirks. "Maybe need some warming up. Think you can help?" David smirks watching the other man rest the wine glasses back on the side. "My bedroom is warming. Upstairs left of the bathroom." Micheal instructs watching David walk up towards the stairs. 

"My good boy, coming up to Wales for me." Michael moans, slipping his hands into the Scot's hair and pulling at it. "You know me. Needy." David whines, resting his hands on the Welshman's chest so that he could make his movements faster. "So so needy." He growls, bending his knees so that David slipped closer to him. "Saddle up Sheen." David smirks, earning a slap to his back. "Don't test me." He moans, slipping a hand between them to take hold of David. "Good thing we work together, this is an essential meeting and all." Michael teases, brushing his thumb over the tip and sending a shiver down the man's back. "Fuck Boris!" David shouts, Michael's hand moving faster. "I'm fucking you right now and don't really want to even be in the same room as Boris." Michael's hand slips to his back, digging his fingernails into David's back. "Good." He moans, biting his lip as his head falls. 


End file.
